Talk:Ritualist's Armor
Are these dropped by white mantle or are they something new? We got one out of a chest in the underworld (no key variety) so I don't know 14:09, 19 February 2006 (CST) :According to this it looks like it should be the armor that a newly made Ritualist starts out with. No clue if that is correct. We may have another issue like we do with Knight's Armor/Knight's Armor (Salvage Item) if you got one in a chest. --Rainith 14:13, 19 February 2006 (CST) ::It was a wild guess by myself how the standard armor for Ritualists would be named. I unlinked it in Armor types#Ritualist Sets now and added a (?) to make it clear. -- 14:26, 19 February 2006 (CST) There are still several pages that try to link to this URL. So I've had it redirect to the correct place, until all those links are found. :Pupil's Armor is NOT the correct place. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:12, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::Ritualist's Armor is a Salvage Item from the Prophecies campaign. Don't create a redirect here to Pupil's Armor, fix the pages that link here instead. *grumble* --Rainith 00:14, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::Note: In User:Arcady's defence, there are articles Monk's armor, Warrior's armor, Ranger's armor, Elementalist's armor, Mesmer's armor, Necromancer's armor, and Assassin's armor (none of which are redirects, and all of which are player armor articles, not salvage items) - so it's not entirely unreasonable to have this article be the equivalent for Ritualist's Armor. The current salvage concept (not actually article, as there's nothing else here but a discussion of salvage material) could be renamed Ritualist's Armor (salvage) or something of that type. However, this is something that User:Arcady should have brought up for discussion rather than doing partial changes and workarounds. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:29, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :::::You are correct, I didn't quite think it through. The redirect was completely wrong though and had to go. --Rainith 00:48, 10 June 2006 (CDT) Images here are incorrect. There is no actual armor in the game known as 'Ritualist's Armor'. There is pupil's armor - which is the starting ritualist's armor - but it is never called by any title other than 'Pupil's armor'. The images for that are similar but not identical to Shing Jea armor. :There is the "Ritualist's Shing Jea Armor", the "Ritualist's Canthan Armor", the "Ritualist Seitung Armor", the "Ritualist's Luxon Armor", the "Ritualist's Kurzick Armor", the "Ritualist's Exotic Armor", and the "Ritualist's Imperial Armor". Art and funtionality are being separated. Reverting your changes. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:37, 11 June 2006 (CDT) So in other words you have arbitrarily decided to follow a different method for ritualists than that for other classes. :No, in otherwords I have arbitrarily decided to follow the exact same method for Ritualists as other classes. We are not creating an article for every art/function combination. We are factoring them so each art gets its own article, and each functionality gets its own article. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:41, 11 June 2006 (CDT) :See Assassin's Armor. Graphics and armor stats are completely separate in Factions ('cept in PVP), so Ritualist's Shing Jea Armor and Ritualist's Canthan Armor are both a type of Ritualist's Armor (as well as Ritualist Shing Jea / Canthan Armor). Yeah, it's kinda confusing at first. — 130.58 (talk) (02:43, 11 June 2006 (CDT)) :And FYI, my arbitary decision took place in April, Project talk:Style and formatting/Armor, and has been part of Project:Style and formatting/Armor since a month ago. Feel free to discuss it on the talk page if you feel my system sucks and you have a better one. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:46, 11 June 2006 (CDT)